


God's Don't Die

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Help, Herobrine is a big baby when he wants something, I have ten other stories to finish, I just came up with this, M/M, My brain is on a role, Steve is sick of his shit, This is based off of the God's Don't Die animation, but he puts up with him anyway, it wont stop with these ideas, they never made an ending for it so I'm going to do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: this is just something I came up with on the spot so I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slingading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingading/gifts).



The sunlight shines through the ruins of the destroyed castle as the dust settled down on the surrounding area. A pile of blocks shifts as a figure crawls out from under it said figure stands up slowly, clutching its side as its legs shake and pain laces through its body. They open one eye and then the other with a little difficulty as blood had almost sealed it shut. They look around at the aftermath of their battle with the mobs. 

His head throbbed with an oncoming headache and his chest and arms felt like they were on fire as he continued to bleed out through the many cuts littering his body. There was a particularly large gash on his stomach that he was worried about, he couldn´t really die but if he left it as it was it would leave him completely vulnerable if he didn’t do something about it soon. 

A flash of light caught his eye and he turned to see what it was and saw the crown of the zombie king lying there. He stared at it for a while before turning climbing over the pile of wooden blocks he´d crawled out of. 

-Three hours later-

He ambled forward slowly through the dense woods, blood dripping steadily from his wounds. His vision swam, but he could not stop now, he needed to find someplace where he could rest in safety. As his mind wandered he didn´t see a small rock jutting out of the ground and he tripped, being unable to catch himself in time he fell to the ground and unfortunately landed on his stomach, which in turn caused pain to overwhelm his nervous system and he let out a choked scream. 

Apparently one of his lungs wasn´t up to par as he coughed harshly. His body shook as he tried to stand once more but the best he could do was kneel without falling on his face. For the first time in a long time, he felt hopeless and alone. Something warm fell down his face and he touched a hand to his cheek, he was. . . crying? 

More tears spilled down his bloodied face as he sat there as the pain coursed through his body. He honestly wanted someone to hold him and make the pain go away and tell him everything was gonna be ok. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there balling his eyes out but soon he had run out of tears and he sat in a puddle of his blood sniffling and wiping his face. Crying had surprisingly made him feel a little better but not by much, he was still in crippling pain and the blood puddle was only getting bigger the longer he sat there.

His head snapped up (which made his growing headache worse) at the sound of a twig snapping. He struggled to get in a standing position, ready to bolt or fight if need be (but he knew wouldn´t be able to do either if push comes to shove)

He was tense for a few seconds as he waited for whatever was out there to appear. He didn’t have to wait long as a wolf came bounding out of the woods and he sighed in relief. He kneeled down and held out a hand to pet the wild animal. It sniffed his hand a little before allowing him to pet it. He sat there petting it for a while before it barked and ran off, he was almost sad to see it go when it turned and barked at him a few times. 

Curious, he slowly stood once more while trying desperately to ignore the pain coursing through his already spent body. The wolf ran around his legs as he followed it, they were heading west, away from the afternoon sun. His steps became more and more sluggish as he continued to follow the wolf. It seemed to be encouraging him along the way, which made him feel a little better about getting to this unknown place. 

Soon they arrived in a clearing with a house sitting in the middle of it and he stopped, he didn’t trust humans at all. They were unnecessarily cruel and just disgusting in every way. Although there were a few who were very kind but they were a slowly dying breed. 

He tried to turn back but that is when his body decided that it’s had enough and he collapsed to the ground, the dizziness from before multiplied ten-fold and he had to close his eyes and do his best to ride through the new wave of agony that had overtaken him. 

He heard barking and… was that yelling? That meant there was a human living here and he was not in the mood for dealing with one right now. He coughed as he struggled to rise to his feet, his attempts at standing for more than a few seconds wasn’t turning out too well. He heard hurried footsteps coming in his direction and he looked up and saw a blurred figure rushing to his aid, which was weird because most humans attacked or ran at the sight of him. 

The person kneeled in front of him and he backed away immediately with a growl. His eyes narrowed when they spoke, “H-hey, I just want to help, I’m not going to hurt you.” Their voice was male and they sounded reassuring but he still didn’t trust them.

They reached for him again but slower this time as if they were trying not to startle him, which only pissed him off. He didn’t need to be babied right now, the only thing he wanted was sleep. 

They grabbed his good arm and put it over their shoulder and put an arm around his waist, helping him stand up. He didn’t like this at all but he needed help and it seemed this was the best he was going to get. He put all his weight on the human which made his leg feel a bit better now that he wasn’t putting his weight on it. 

Together they made it to the house and the human kicked open the door and led him to the bathroom. They sat him down on the toilet and grabbed a wet rag and began wiping his face. They held his face as they cleaned it then they wrapped the cut on his head in bandages and began working on the rest of him. The human had some potions of healing and regeneration and they gave them to him.

The potions made quick work of the smaller cuts but didn’t do much for his larger wounds, but the effort was greatly appreciated. 

Now that he wasn’t suffering from blood loss his vision (and his headache) was much better but still a bit blurry. The human helped him stand once more and they took him to a room and helped him lie down on the bed. They were fussing over him now, trying to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

When they deemed him comfortable enough they smiled at him and told him to get some rest and that he’d be back with some food later. He nodded and just before they left he gave a quiet thank you and promptly passed out, his body finally forcing him to sleep. The human stood in the doorway, staring at the sleeping demi-god. He smiled and closed the door and went into the kitchen to make something for him to eat for when he woke up. 


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... It seems the Hero has been found... Interesting very, very interesting.
> 
> What do you two think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I finally got this chapter done yay!
> 
> so I do hope you enjoy ^^

When he opened his eyes he found that he was alone in the room, he struggled to sit up and he managed to do so after a few tries. The pain in his chest, arms, and leg was better but he didn’t think he’d be able to stand up let alone walk. He rubbed his face and found that his eye hurt it was almost swollen shut, but he could see out of it so that was good.

He was still checking the damage to his body when the door opened, he looked up and blinked at the human standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, you’re awake… You’ve been out for two days, I was worried that you weren’t ever going to wake up.” 

His voice was quiet and calm and the Hero noticed how similar the two of them looked. You might mistake the two of them as twins at first glance. He said nothing as the human made his way over to him, they sat on the edge of the bed and held the bowl, he didn’t know they had been holding, out to him and he took it. 

It looked and smelled like rabbit stew and as soon as the smell hit his nose he was overcome by hunger and his stomach growled loudly. 

He blinked a few times, this was an odd feeling, he had never felt hungry before so this was a new experience for him. 

Confusion crossed his face the more his stomach growled (why was his body making that god-awful noise?) and he looked up at the human for an answer. 

“You’re supposed to eat the soup… have you never eaten before?” They looked concerned when he shook his head. He had no need for food as it seemed pointless to him, his stomach growled in protest, demanding that he eat now or suffer later. 

He looked down at the bowl and picked up the spoon, his hand shook so bad that the soup spilled back into the bowl before he could put it in his mouth. He frowned at the food and as ridiculous as it sounded he wanted to cry, in both frustration and anger, his body wasn’t doing what he wanted it too and that was pissing him off.

“Do you want me to help you? Or you could have some bread I brought with me just in case.” He looked at the bowl in his lap and gestured to the bread in the other’s hands. 

They broke off a chunk of bread and handed it to him and he took it and this time his body cooperated with him. He ate slowly, the bread tasted freshly made and it had a little sweetness to it too. 

When he finished his piece he looked at the human, silently asking for more, they gave him a bigger piece of bread and he munched on that for a while when they spoke up again, 

“Try dunking it in the soup, it’s actually pretty good that way.” He shrugged (to the best of his ability anyway) did as the human suggested. 

He dunked it a few times then took a bite, they weren’t wrong about the soup being good with the bread. He ate in silence and soon enough the bread was gone but there was still some soup left. He picked up the bowl and drank the rest of its contents. 

He gave the empty bowl to the human after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Maybe when he was well enough to walk around again he would try his hand at cooking, this human seemed very good at it maybe they could show him a few things… and if they didn’t want too he could always use force. 

He felt sleepy after he was done, his stomach was full and he was warm too, it was a nice feeling although the pain was still very much present. 

He yawned and rubbed his good eye, the human had placed the bowl on the bedside table and pulled out another potion of healing, and opened it before handing it to the demi-god. He took it carefully and drank a little bit of it, it’s horrible taste was almost enough to snap him out of his sleepy state before the after-taste hit him. It was sweet like watermelon sprinkled with sugar and a little sour too. 

His sleepiness multiplied and he handed the half-empty potion back to the human and lay down on his back. They took the potion and tucked him in, which would have pissed him off in any other situation but right now he didn’t mind, it was nice to have someone else take care of him. It almost reminded him of his older brother back when they were younger, he suddenly felt a sense of longing for his brother but he supposed this human would have to do for now. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

The next day

When he woke up again he wasn’t alone, it seems that the human had changed his bloodied bandages while he had been asleep. They smiled at him, “How’d you sleep?” He thought about giving a simple shrug but this human had been very kind to him so he supposed he could give them a verbal answer in return.  _ “I slept well enough.”  _ They seemed surprised that he could speak but shook it off as him just being shy or something. 

“That’s good, you want to try standing today? Your wounds are doing much better than I thought they would.” He nodded and pulled the blanket off of his body and sat up slowly as to not worsen his wounds. 

He let the human help him stand up and walk him around for a bit, his leg felt much better though it couldn’t take all of his weight just yet. 

They walked around the room for a bit before sitting back down again. He needed a small break all that walking had exhausted him quite a bit. After resting for a few minutes he tried standing on his own, the human stayed by his side ready to catch him should he fall. 

He took a step forward being very careful not to fall on his face before taking another step. He made about five steps before he staggered backward. The human caught him and helped him regain his balance once more before he tried again. 

It went on like that before he finally reached the door without any help. He felt very proud that he didn’t need the human’s help in order to cross the room anymore, he was healing faster than he thought. Although the human had done most of the work he still felt good about finally being able to do something by himself. 

He looked at the human and they smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before they moved over and opened the door for him. He slowly limped out of the confines of his room with the help of the human he made it to what looked like the living room. He limped over to the couch and sat down. He was tired from all that moving but he was glad he was able to accomplish something. 

The human (who’s name he found out was Steve) had gone into the kitchen and had come back with some bread and a plate of sliced apples. 

The human sat next to him and handed the plate and bread to him and took it with a silent thank you and started eating. It was quiet for a while before the human spoke up. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get hurt so badly?” The demi-god stops eating, silently debating whether or not he was ready to tell him. 

  
_ “I was attacked by a group of rouge mobs.”  _ He said no more after that and continued eating. He really didn’t feel like talking about what happened but at least he gave him an answer. 


	3. Author's note

Omg, I'm so very sorry *bows respectfully* I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not posting a new chapter...

It's just things at home aren't going so well... 

But I promise that I WILL have a new chapter up just for you

I **Won't** let you down I just need some more time to write it heh

So if you can forgive me for being so late I can have a new chapter up by Wednesday maybe?

And Happy (very late) Valentines Day <3 ^^ 

-Cookie


End file.
